Captain Gutt's Apology
by strong man
Summary: Sid has found Captain Gutt and takes him under his wing but he will have to keep this a secret and he's not good at those thing but will try anyway. Manny has let Ethen and his daughter be together meaning that he will have to give him "The Talk". Louis had finally gotton over Peaches but still considers her a really good friend, he moves on with the possum brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very fic of Ice Age Continental Drift, now before we get to the story I just wanted to say that my inspiration came from a dream I had while I was sleeping and when I woke up I thought about it and finally I said" I can actually see that happening", It's strange I know_**

 ** _Date:_ ** August 4 2012

 _ **Pairings** :_ Sid/Captain Gutt, Ethan/Peaches, Louis/Crash/Eddie, Diego/Shira **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated: _** K

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping in a cave, Patches was sleeping with Ethen between her mother and father who accepted him and actually includes him to be his son-in-law. Eddie and Crash were sleeping upside-down as usual and finally, Sid on the side of Diego's but while the saber-toothed-tiger who was sleeping with Shira.

Louis had dig a barrow where he was sleeping under the two possums, he still finds them quite annoying but grown to like them over time.

Sid was tossing and turning cause he was having a nightmare where he was in a cave running from the sirens "Come on, grab me hand" said a familiar voice but reached out anyway but as he got closer, he slowly started realized that it was Captain Gut who had turn into a siren.

Sid didn't stop reaching for his hand and tried running back and go the other way but it's like it was pulling him towards him.

Captain Gutt licked his lips and opened his mouth as the sloth slid on in while letting out a his girlish scream.

His scream was so loud and longing that it woke everyone in the cave up while Sid was still screaming but looking side to side to be angry faces staring at him then he covered his mouths.

"Sid, this is the third time you had woken us up from that dream" Ethen said yawning.

"Yeah, maybe you should sleep somewhere else" Manny said tired. and Sid got up then walked depressingly out the cave but stopped "I'm sorry" He turned hs head and then it back.

"Finally, we can get some sleep" Diego said yawning and laid his head on top of his girlfriends.

"Good riddance" Manny said before shutting his eyes and so did Ethen. Ellie is not that easy to anger so she decided to help him but now, they need to sleep

* * *

Sid sadly walked the grounds trying to stay awake at least until he had found a good place to rest.

I don't know what the heck is wrong with me" he slapped himself "why do I keep having this dream? He said and continued walking.

He walked for seven minutes until he didn't care where he slept, he tried to up a hill until he couldn't feel his legs anymore "So tired" He said weakly and collapsed with his head on a rock then snored after closing his eyes.

He heard a noise in the distance, opened his eyes and sat up "Someone there" He said and saw a badly wounded ape with bald spots.

"Captain Gut? He said and crawled over to him. "That's me name" He said before coughing.

The sloth and the other had saw the evil ape get blown into the sky, how could he had lived through that?

"Please, you've got to help me" He said reaching out and without any common-sense, he took it.

Gutt smiled and shivered "You can sleep with me tonight and we'll go look for food" he said before scooting over to him and comforted him holding him close without seeing if he's carrying any weapons.

"Thanks friend" The ape said sniffing and smiled then the sloth took him under his arm leading Gutt to consider his so called family, he had never been loved by his crew, his parents or anybody for that matter but maybe his curliness and selfishness was a major cry for help.

Sid yawned and he laid down with Gutt close to his body and arms wrapped around him. It got him thinking, how could anybody love him now with dirty fur, yellow teeth, a fifthly beard but what he didn't know is that Sid was the same as him but different like, he doesn't think before action like with the dinosaur eggs, his free-spirit. and tiny brain.

 _ **I've had this story on hold since 2012 but I did not watch Continental Drift if your all wondering but I hated how it ended and some people prefer Louis/Peaches but I read on the Wikipedia that Ethen apologized to her after his rude comments and felt guilty plus Louis is accepted into their group so that might also mean that Peaches and him could most likely rekind their relationship.**_


	2. All According To Plan

_**This is second chapter of Captain Gutt's Apology**_

 _ **Pairings** :_ Sid/Captain Gutt, Ethan/Peaches, Louis/Crash/Eddie, Diego/Shira **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** K

It was now morning and Diago was the first one to get up and stretch his legs before waking his girlfriend up then she opened her eyes and smiled. She got up and nuzzled under her mate's chin then they parted.

"What's wrong? Shira asked "It's Sid, he's gone missing" He said looking back at her.

Louis woke up instantly and yawned but the two possum brothers had unsuccessfully unhooked themselves the wrong way and ended up falling into the barrow. The molehog screamed as the twin brothers came down on him and ducked back in.

They had hit his head and there was groaning then Manny, his wife, their daughter and her boyfriend woke up at the same time "What's going on? Ethan said yawning and Peaches got up.

Diego and his wife went over to the mammoths "Manny, where're we headed? He asked curiously about their unknown journey. "We already mentioned this, we're looking for a new home" Ellie said jogging his memory after giggling.

"Right" He looked down in stupidity then Shira looked around searching for a member of the herd "Where's Sid? She asked causing Diego to look up at his mate 'How should I know...Manny was the one who sent him off" He said looking at him after.

The formerly lone mammoth stumbled over his words until he was caught looking at his wife's convincing eyes then sighed in giving up "Alright fine, we'll go look for him" He said rolling his eyes and got up.

Peaches and her boyfriend looked where Eddie and Crash were sleeping and looking at each other wondering where they had run off to until both looked down after hearing grunting and a possum hand came out grabbing the ledge.

"Almost got it" Eddie said standing on his brother's head "Ow, you really need to lay off the food" Crash said struggling until he started to lose his balance but Peaches caught his hand.

Using her trunk as an anchor, she hoisted him up and as he was hoisting, they were in the form of barrel monkeys, hanging onto on another's legs then Peaches placed them of the ground.

Louis looked up and thanked her "You're welcome Louis. Diego and Shira ran over to them to warn them about Sid then the other two Mammoths joined up. "We have to find Sid" Manny said first "How, he could be anywhere by now" Ellie said looking at her husband.

Manny gone into thought then instantly got something "Diego, can you sniff him out? The Saber-tooth tiger didn't like that plan due to a Sloth's dirtiness "Sure" He said after sighing and placed his nose to the ground.

"I looked like a freaken idiot, I'm a Saber-tooth...not a bloodhound" He thought before sniffing out his scent

* * *

Sid was sleeping in silence as Captain Gutt was snoring with his arms wrapped around his waist. The sloth didn't mind the fish breath that much. Sid finally slowly sat up and smacked his lips but still sleepy-eyed until he heard his name being called out and peeked over his rock-bed.

It was his herd and that lead him to gasp then slid back down 'I can't let them see Gutt" He whispered then put his hand on his chin before looking at the Gigantopithecus and shook him awake.

Gutt stretched and was about to yawn but Sid had placed his hand over his mouth "What's wrong? He muffled. "Their looking for me so I'd better show up" Sid whispered as he moved his hand away slowly to provent him from getting caught.

"I'll come back for you" He back away slowly "I promise" He disappeared. Captain Gutt waited until his friend was gone to take a peek himself before quickly ducking back. 'Now that the sloth is looking out for me, I just got to play along for a while until he completely trusts me then I'll capture him and his little herd "He whispered and chuckled maniacally **.**

* * *

The Herd was continuing calling his name "You know, I was thinking about marrying you" Peaches said. "Was? Ethen questioned and took into consideration that he wasn't her knight in shining armor.

"Well, let's be honest...I just have a crush on you" She explained but trying not to lacerate him **(hurt his feelings)** but luckily the badboy wasn't dispirited. "That's okay' He said calmly.

In the distance, Ellie saw Sid so she ran to him as well as the rest. The sloth had his arms opened while running and when they close, Sid hugged everyone including always moody-Diego.

"I missed you guys" He said "We missed you too" Ellie said then looked at her husband who was just glad to see him so the female mammoth punched his side "What!? He said as his wife raised an eye-brow.

She darted her eyes towards the sloth then Manny got the gist of her point so he rolled his eyes and kneeled down 'I'm sorry for throwing you out" He said. "sidjust smiled and hugged his trunk then the mammoth stood up.

"Come on, we're heading out" He said and the rest turned away, walking but the sloth had stopped them in their tracks. "Sid, what's wrong? asked Ellie stepping up to him. "I..uh...got a friend who's really hurt and I'm taking care of him" He said trying his best not to mention Captain Gutt.

Oh, you have a friend" Manny said sound surprised "Yeah" He said "Well, can we meet him right now? Ellie asked but her husband reminded her that they're searching for a new home.

"Uh...funny thing you should say but he's very shy" He explained as he gave a well-planned reason to stay away for now. "So...when can we meet him? Diego asked until Manny coughed sarcastically causing the Saber-tooth tiger to look at him.

"I don't know about this, like when you thought those dinosaurs were your kids" Manny said reminiscing on the past event. Sid got on his knees and begged for him to stay a little longer to take care of his friend.

The mammoth looked at his own daughter and his wife then back at Sid before sighing "Alright fine, we'll stay a couple more nights. "Thanks Manny...you really are a true friend" the sloth said.

 ** _I greatly apologize for the long wait, I had to restart my Laptop & Window's 10 but I got thing done once that was finished. I'd like to give a BIG shout out to _**_**Wolfgang .Z.O for pointing that clue out for me so please give that guest credit.**_

 _ **While I was in the process of writing, it came to me that this particular story will not be as long as I have hoped for.**_

 _ **Edited by my own mother.**_


End file.
